The Yami's House (RyouBakura Edition)
by Tairulz
Summary: A Yugioh cover of the RPG horror game "The Witch's House". This time it's Ryou's turn to be lured into the woods... Rated T just in case. Largely focuses on the ending of the game.


**This story is largely based off of the horror RPG "The Witch's House", i watched markiplier's lets play of it, which as it turns out was a terrible idea… for a seemingly simple game it was pretty creepy, but overall the game was pretty good and the ending was awesome (I absolutely love the plot twist).**

 **Note to self: Watching "The witches house" on youtube was a** _ **really**_ **terrible idea, because now i want to write so many versions of it for various animes. That isn't to say i'll actually get around to doing them all, but goddam i just feel like trying.**

 **I'm mostly focusing on the ending though. I might come back and expand later, but for now i just really want to get this out.**

 **First up is… Bakura and Ryou from Yugioh**

 **One final thing, i didn't wanna have to recap the whole game second by second, so I'm attempting a very abridged version of the series of events (not that i remember everything perfectly - I've only seen the one lets play), and as such I'm not quite sure what to do with the beginning, so it might not start that good. Wish me luck and let me know your thoughts k?**

 **Warning: i use a lot of dialogue from the ending, so just know that before you start. oh and SPOILERS! (so no-one gets mad at me for that)**

 _ **Ps. As if it wasn't obvious… i own nothing!**_

 **START OF CHAPTER:**

"Huh…. what's going on?" a young boy asked. His long white hair swayed with him as he turned his head, round chocolate eyes darting to everything in sight. His name was Ryou.

As his surroundings sunk in, he realised his situation. He was standing in what was obviously a large garden, with a massive but eery house in one direction, and a path leading into the forest going in the other. But here lied his problem.

He didn't want to go back to the creepy house, but the only other way out was the forest path. The path infront of him however, was blocked by a very large and dangerous looking patch of roses. By their sheer size and shiny surface, they clearly weren't normal roses.

"Ah, i guess i have no choice then, i have to go back…"

As he slowly made his way towards the large mansion, his fingers felt found a piece of paper in his pocket, it was a letter from his father. He took it out and read it.

' _-mind if you go to his house, but just stay away from the forest. Hope to see you home soon._

 _\- Dad'_

Slowly as he got closer to the house, a feeling of foreboding came over him, and it only increased with every second he took. What awaited him inside this house?

He regretted every second of his curiosity, as he would soon find out, the house from top to bottom only contained the worst of horrors. It turned out that he was in a witches home, one that was designed to lure in unsuspecting mortals and consume them in horrific manners. Were he to escape, he was sure he would be having no small amount of nightmares. Teddy bears, skulls, spikes, and so much blood then he had ever seen in his life.

It was a struggle to stay alive, there were so many death traps throughout the mansion he was honestly surprised that he survived the whole nightmare of an adventure. As he approached the last room on the top floor, which he identified as the witch's room, that was when things took a turn. Out of a morbid curiosity, he approached the diary on the desk, reading the words within.

' _My sickness was going to kill me._

 _So..._

 _I took his body from him._

 _I lived on in his body._

 _That's fine, right?_

 _Because we're 'friends.'_

 _He gave me his body..._

 _...because we're 'friends.'_

 _So, today... We should play some more._

 _Right? Ryou?'_

As he backed away, he jumped in surprise as a large bloody lump came crashing through the window, making unintelligible noises. It was a human body, had white hair just like him but more spiked, but it had no eyes or legs, leaving it as a bloody humanoid mass.

With an inhumane shriek, it chased him all the way though the house, and it was fast. Thought both persistence and adrenaline, he managed to run to the massive front doors, throwing them open and taking the last steps to freedom.

He ran and ran, eventually coming back to the large blockade of roses that had prompted his trip through the mansion of horror in the first place. Now possessing the right potion he quickly destroyed them, now he was truly free to escape.

As he continued on his way at a slower pace, after a while he heard dragging and squelching in the grass behind him. He turned to see the same humanoid body that had chased him back in the mansion, approaching once again, leaving a trail of blood in it's wake.

A wide grin slowly spread across the boys face like a knife wound.

"Boy, you're stubborn."

He kicked the thing away from him, getting blood on his shoe.

"How long are you going to chase me? You know that body won't last long."

The mangled human struggled to say something, only making vague choking noises despite it's obvious effort to speak.

"Hm? 'Give it back?' No way. This body hurts much less."

One of it's arms feebly reached for him.

"You gave it to me in the first place, why should i have to give it back?"

The hand on the reaching arm twitched.

"Isn't that right…."

The wide grin gave way to an eery smirk.

"… _Ryou?_ "

"You felt sorry for me, i couldn't even move from my bed. That's why i used the ring to trade bodies with you."

He tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Just for a day? Hehe, i guess i did say that. I was surprised you could use my own ring to try and trap me, but to no avail."

He barked out a short laugh, still smirking.

"After all, it is _my_ spirit in the ring yes? It wouldn't let me die anytime soon. The ring itself guided me the whole way, so i was guaranteed to escape."

The humanoid flailed on the grass infront of him, growing weaker, its efforts were now noticeably more feeble.

"Still not dead? I have to applaud your tenacity."

Why was this mangled thing of a boy still struggling to live? Then a thought occurred to him.

"Ah, could it be…. are you that worried about your father? Oh, i know. You and your father Ryou, a family of two."

"These memories stayed in your body." He briefly gestured to his new body. "He's a kind man, an archeologist isn't he? and he even sent you that letter, what a good father."

"So then, i suppose your worried about what'll happen when your gone? It'll be just fine, ill give him Ryou's share of love, and i'll _take_ Ryou's share of love too."

He crouched down toward the mutilated boy.

"So..-"

"Ryou?" A loud distant voice called, cutting off whatever 'Ryou' was about to say. He quickly straightened up and backed away, turning towards this newcomer.

A man approached from the direction of deeper in the forest, frantically searching around. With blue hair tied back and familiar glasses, he quickly identified this man as James Bakura, 'his' father. As 'Ryou' approached his father, the man spotted him and ran towards his son.

"Ryou?! Are you safe?! Are you hurt anywhere?"

He shook his to indicate he was indeed unharmed. Realising his father wold know something was up if he was just standing casually next to a basically dead body, he ran and hid slightly behind his fathers back. His father wondered why, then reeled back in shock as he saw the creature.

"Wh-what?! Why…?"

He spotted the body laying a short distance from him.

"Fff…. fa….. ghhhhh…."

As James and Ryou backed away, the other legless boy realised his efforts to communicate had failed. He had to try again, didn't his father see?! That thing standing next to him wasn't his son, he was!

"….dd….. dah…di…"

James, in an effort to protect himself and his 'son', stepped towards the legless boy and brandished the shotgun strapped across his back.

"S-STAY AWAY, MONSTER!"

 _Bang! Bang!_ The shots rang out as he fired, and just like that, the legless blood covered boy knew no more.

With the monster now dead, father and son started down the trail, with the Ryou trailing slightly behind.

"So son, got yourself a new necklace?"

Behind the mans back, a knowing smile crossed youthful features.

"Oh yes… I got it from a **friend**."

The two set off, the ring resting comfortably against the boys chest, glinting in the sunlight.

 _Dear Ryou,_

 _I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. There's an old legend that says a witch lives in the forest, and kidnaps children who get lost there._

 _Your friend's house is very near the forest, so... I was worried about you. Your friend's name was Bakura, right? I don't mind if you go to his house, but just stay away from the forest. Hope to see you home soon._

 _-Dad_

 **END OF CHAPTER:**

 **I don't know if i did the game proper justice, but i tried my best despite the late hour when i decides to write this. I mean sheesh its almost midnight! I'm really tired so serious editing can wait until later.**

 **I love Yugioh, and i loved watching the game. Despite not usually liking much to do with horror, i loved "The Witch's House" especially the ending, what a great plot twist. It just might be the greatest ending plot twist i've ever seen, and I'm a fan of the Danganronpa series so that's saying something.**

 **Anywho, i hope you enjoyed my one shot. As i said, in the future i might write versions of this for other anime, or even other Yugioh characters. So if you notice the wording is the same but slightly edited, that's why they might look the same.**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews, k? :)**

 **Tairulz**


End file.
